


Relaxing

by orphan_account



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush grins—the same expression that’s gotten David into trouble before.  “Wanna try?  We’ve got time, right?”  His cheeks are flushed with excitement, the thrill of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

“What do these do?” Rush pulls a dark blue vial from one of the packs. He’s been going through the potion materials, the oil bases and the bits of cut flowers. “Relaxing herbs?”

David finishes removing his armor, propping it up against the wall. Usually he’d stay partially dressed, just in case, but Ghor is far out enough that he doesn’t think they have to worry. At least not for a couple of days.

“It’s made to relax the body. For pain or insomnia, perhaps.” After a moment’s hesitation, he removes his trousers as well. He has never been particularly self-conscious about his own nakedness, and the admiring look Rush casts his way makes him even less-so. He sits down on the bed, spreading out. The sheets are homespun and rough against his skin, nothing like what he has in Athlum, but for the soldier he is when he is abroad, they’re perfect.

“Just pain?” Rush asks, holding the vial between thumb and forefinger.  
“I wonder what they’re like during sex.”

David arches an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t know.”

Rush grins—the same expression that’s gotten David into trouble before. “Wanna try? We’ve got time, right?” His cheeks are flushed with excitement, the thrill of something new.

“I suppose we have enough of them that one bottle won’t be missed,” David responds thoughtfully. These sort of herbs are certainly not strong enough to cause any lasting damage, and they do have time tonight.

“Awesome!” Rush stands up, tossing the vial onto the bedspread, pulling his shirt up over his head. He nearly trips over the hem of his trousers in his haste to kick them off. Naked he is pale and lean, warm in David’s arms as he sits down on the bed to kiss him.

He groans as David sucks at a fading mark on his neck, a bite of possession he had laid there the last time they’d had the time and the privacy to do this. Seeing it fills him with the same sort of warmth watching him wear his flag does. Rush cants his hips, already hard, pushing against David’s stomach, cock slicking a shiny line.

There’s a hiss of air as Rush uncorks the vial, pulling back and bringing it up to his lips.

“Wait.” David stills his hands.

Rush’s brow creases. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll take them.”

“But it was my idea, I thought—.”

“As your lord,” David interrupts, unable to suppress a smile. “I am honor-bound never to ask anything of you I would not be willing to undergo myself.”

The look Rush gives him is one that he scarcely thinks he deserves. It is heat and longing, trust and admiration. “Okay.” He sets the vial against David’s mouth. “Open wide.”

David obeys and Rush tips the herbs past his lips, following them with a swift kiss. For a moment, David feels nothing.

“I don’t think—.”

It starts as just a tingling at his fingertips, a warmth starting in his belly. But it grows, blooming through his veins, making him feel hot and sluggish, like a Slow spell but less immediate, less terrifying.

Not terrifying at all, in fact, with Rush here—the smell of him, the feeling of his hands on his arms, soothing up and down.

“Oh…Rush, I…” He shivers at the sensation of his fingertips, the way his skin feels sensitized and hungry for touch. It takes more effort than usual, but he manages to raise a hand to trace his features, the curve of his jaw, his lips, the bit of stubble under his chin.

“How does it feel?” Rush asks softly, almost reverently. His eyes are lidded and bright, like he’s the one who took the herb.

“Strange,” David answers, and the word comes out lazy and slow.

“Strange bad?” Rush asks, leaning in to flick his tongue against his jaw, moving up to lick the shell of his ear. “Or strange good?”

“Strange…strange. Good, I mean.” He laughs. “Like I’m coming loose. Like I might fall.”

“Don’t worry.” Rush is so close he can feel the heat of his breath. “I won’t let you.”

He puts a hand to the center of David’s chest, pushing gently, and it feels like the bed rushes up to meet him. He’s liquid inside, pliable. It’s only now, completely relaxed, spread out against the mattress, that David realizes just how tense he is usually, how stiffly he holds himself.

Rush looms over him, knees planted on either side of his waist. David smiles. “Rush.” He raises a hand, slow and lazy, muscles not working the way they ought, and traces the line of Rush’s jaw. His skin feels like silk.

“Wow, those things really work, don’t they?” He kisses David’s fingertips, stroking the palm of his hand. “We’ll have to get some more.”

“Yes…” David laughs, and it comes out low and breathy. “I’d hate to have to explain to Torgal why we can’t make potions anymore.”

“Yeah, he’d probably disapprove, huh?” Rush scoots back down the bed, lowering his head, licking a slow path up his abdomen. David shudders, feeling his muscles twitch. “Squandering military resources.”

“Hmm…” His thoughts feel as relaxed as his body, and it occurs to him that this should scare him. He is completely at Rush’s mercy—he could kill him, hand him over to his enemies. There would be nothing he could do to defend himself. But he trusts him the way he trusts himself, the way he trusts his generals.

“Rush…”

His mouth has moved down to his cock—slow, lazy licks that feel so good David is practically trembling. It takes a little longer than usual, with the herbs moving through his system, but he gets hard, moving restlessly across the sheets as Rush sucks. He certainly doesn’t seem to mind the extra work, and he moans in encouragement when David laces his fingers in his hair.

“Rush, do you want…?” He trembles slightly at the thought. “While I’m like this, please—.”

Rush pulls off his cock with a smooth, slick sound. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

David strokes his hair, slow and soft, like he’s petting a cat. “You won’t. I trust you.”

Rush makes a noise that sounds eager. “Okay.”

The warm pressure of Rush’s body departs for a moment, leaving David to stare at the planks on the ceiling. The blankets are rough beneath his skin, and he can hear the rain, soft at first, scaling up to a steady pattering on the stones outside. It rains often in Ghor.

The bed dips under Rush’s weight again and David feels hands on his thighs.

“Still feeling alright?”

“Mmm.” David smiles lazily. “I’ll feel even better when you hurry up and fuck me.” He takes relish in the coarse language.

Rush makes a sound that says this is almost too much for him to stand. “Gods, Dave, you’re so—.”

David doesn’t get the chance to find out exactly what he is, because Rush swoops down and kisses him, tongue warm and soft and seeking. Their cocks brush, and David rolls his hips, groaning.

“Do you want to be on your back or your front?”

Usually David prefers it face to face, but right now he’d most likely have trouble keeping his eyes focused. And with how relaxed he is right now, from behind might be impossibly good.

David rolls onto his stomach, as loose-limbed as a doll, flopping down onto his face. He’s unable to prevent the giggle that bubbles up, spilling out from between his lips, sounding like him not at all.

“I’m glad you’re having such a good time,” Rush laughs. His hands nudge at David’s ass, grabbing two handfuls and squeezing. “Spread your legs a little.”

David obeys, groaning slightly as he feels slick fingers, the smell of fresh oil reaching him. Rush’s fingers slide into him with no resistance, and David bites his lip as he moves them in and out. It’s good, making him push back and shudder.

“You still okay?”

David starts talking, face pressed into the pillow, coming out muffled. He lifts his head. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ll let you know when I’m not.”

Rush kisses the base of his spine. “Cool.”

It goes easier than it usually does, Rush sinking in with a long, low moan, hands clenching onto David’s hips. “Fuck, Dave, you…”

David groans in agreement. It’s about all he can handle at the moment—he feels at once so full and so relaxed. Twisting his fingers into the sheets, he pushes himself back as best as he can. His muscles aren’t working quite the way they usually do, but Rush seems to be doing alright on his own, thrusting hard, filling him up. David had never known anyone who could make him feel like this.

“Mmm, we have to do this more often.” Rush’s voice is tight and hushed, breaths coming fast as he drapes himself over David’s back, angling his hips, sending ripples of pleasure through him. “Fuck, Dave, you feel so good.”

The herbs make one thought slide into the next, and he doesn’t know how long it lasts. The sensation ramps up slowly, familiar and different at the same time. By the time Rush pushes a hand under him to get at his cock, he’s nearly writhing against the sheets.

David comes in a slow, lazy rush, feeling like he’s floating up somewhere near the ceiling. Rush isn’t too far behind him, groaning low and soft in his chest, biting down on David’s shoulder, hips jerking.

David feels him collapse slowly, pressing him down to the mattress. The two of them lie there for a few moments, their breath mingling.

“Sorry,” Rush says after a little while. He rolls to the side, and David feels him settling beside him. “Didn’t mean to squish you.”

“It’s quite alright,” David pants. The herbs are making it a little harder for him to catch his breath, but he manages to roll over as well. He hadn’t taken very much, and it feels like it’s beginning to wear off—thoughts speeding back up, muscles less like melted butter. It leaves him feeling exhausted, and a lot better than he has in a long time.

Rush rolls closer, slinging an arm over David’s chest. “My turn next time.”

“Mm,” David hums. “Agreed.”

The sheets have disappeared somewhere, onto the floor, no doubt, but Rush is warm and solid against him. His hair brushes against him every time he moves, sending ticklish sensations skittering across his chest. They should probably clean up, make sure they are prepared for the next day.

David only thinks of it for a moment before he drifts off to sleep. There will be time enough for that later.


End file.
